


Tierce

by foggynite



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Restraints, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynite/pseuds/foggynite
Summary: Three immortal warlords celebrating another year...
Relationships: Rajura | Dais/Naaza | Sekhmet/Anubis | Cale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tierce

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 12/06/04. Original note: Written for RoninBrat's birthday.

The apartment was dark when Rajura returned, but he had sensed the other’s presence from the hallway. With a smirk, he locked the door and shed his jacket and shoes. None of the lights were on, save a soft glow from the bedroom.

“I see you’ve started without me...” He said from the room’s doorway with a chuckle, taking in the candle lit tableau before him.

Naaza was spread across the bed on his back, strips of silk securing his calves to his thighs with intricate knots. His hands were similarly bound to the headboard, stretched above his head tight enough for his abdomen to strain. A length of silk was wound around his mouth, gagging him. His reptilian eyes were defiant and anticipatory and full of lust.

Rajura wet his lips, reaching for his shirt buttons, but another pair of hands joined his from the shadows behind him. They gently slid under his hands, taking over the job of unbuttoning his top.

Kale’s body heat started to seep into him as the other man murmured in his ear, “It wouldn’t do to present you with an unwrapped gift, of course.”

“Hmm.” Rajura stretched as Kale started on the zipper of his slacks. “You don’t say. What did I do to merit this?”

“Well, you turned down the Ronins’ offer of a party.” Kale slid his hands into Rajura’s briefs to lightly cup his growing arousal. “So we thought we’d have our own, complete with favors. Both of us, anything–any way-- you want.”

“When you put it that way, I can hardly refuse, now can I?” Shrugging out of Kale’s embrace and his shirt, Rajura stepped out of his pants and stalked to the bed. He studied Naaza’s splayed form for a moment before running his fingers lightly up the man’s side. “But what shall I do with you, hm?”

Naaza arched into his touch, eyes drifting shut. Rajura pinched the nearest nipple, twisting the nub between his fingers until Naaza released a pleased moan around the gag.

“Well, I’m sure I can think of something...”

Without looking behind him, he beckoned Kale over to the bed. The blue-haired warlord settled on it at Naaza’s feet, awaiting further instruction. Rajura let his eye rove over the man’s naked form, hand still worrying at Naaza’s nipple. Silent understanding that had served them well on the battlefield had Kale sinking to his knees on the carpet. He grinned as his breath teased Rajura’s burning skin, before taking the illusionist’s cock in his mouth greedily.

Rajura’s hand strayed from Naaza’s chest to the man’s hair, twining his fingers through the green strands as his torso curled over Kale’s head, thighs trembling. He steadied himself with his other hand, closing on Naaza’s upraised knee. His hips drove forward into the slick warmth of Kale’s mouth, past the threat of teeth until the head nudged the back of his throat. Perfect bliss after a harrowing day in this modern world. He didn’t bother to restrain himself, knowing Kale could take whatever he dished out.

Only a harsh breath forced through gritted teeth heralded his climax. Kale swallowed around him, suckling until Rajura pulled away. Naaza watched them both avidly, eyes glittering with lust. Rajura knew his smile was not kind.

“I think...” He whispered, holding Naaza’s gaze. “I think I’d prefer you on your knees, boy.”

Kale rose from the carpet, temporarily blocking Rajura’s view of the bed. The illusionist stroked the dark-haired man’s flank as he stretched to pull the cords attached to the headboard. Naaza let his arms lower slowly, obviously ignoring the pain of returning circulation. Kale returned to the foot of the bed as Naaza rose to his knees with an elegant twist of bound limbs.

Undoing the knot at the back of the man’s head, Rajura replaced the silk gag with his own fingers, hushing the warlord without words. Casually, he motioned for Kale to recline against the footboard. Rajura watched them both for a moment, taking in the delicious contrast of white skin and dark hair, the way they flowed together in the wavering candlelight. Finally, he settled on the bed, sitting lotus style behind Naaza’s raised ass and idly fingering the flaccid weight of his own re-awakening cock. Kale was focused on the green hair in front of him, and Rajura lightly slapped one of Naaza’s offered cheeks.

“Suck him.”

Naaza’s head lowered as Kale’s legs came up to frame his head on either side. The darker warlord let his head lull forward, hands cupping Naaza’s head with a moan. They knew what kind of show Rajura liked.

Bracing his feet on the bed, Kale pushed his hips up, leg muscles flexing with each thrust. Naaza grasped his thighs, fingers bright among the darker hairs, the beds of his nails white with the pressure of his grip. Kale’s head rolled back on his shoulders, eyes tightly shut as he guided Naaza’s mouth with sharp yanks of green hair. The muscles of his neck began to bulge as he drew closer to the edge, and Rajura fondled the hardened length of his own cock.

“Enough.”

It took the command a moment to register, but then the two men parted with harsh pants. Rajura drew his legs under himself, rising and leaning forward. He ran his hands along the solid muscles of Naaza’s back, eyes meeting Kale’s with a smirk. The other man smiled and leaned back, stroking himself with lazy tugs on his foreskin.

A sharp pull on his sides and Naaza obediently raised his hips, still face down on the mattress as he braced himself on his elbows. The illusionist merely arched an elegant eyebrow at Kale and leaned forward, spreading Naaza’s ass open to lick a path from his dangling balls to the small pucker of his hole. Darting his tongue in quickly, he chuckled as Naaza gasped, fists bunching the covers. After thoroughly wetting the entrance, Rajura sat back, pressing Naaza’s hips down when the other’s ass would have followed after him.

“You’re certainly eager...” He whispered, reaching out to brush his knuckles over Naaza’s buttocks. “How eager?”

Naaza remained resolutely mute, ducking his head until his face was hidden behind a curtain of green. Rajura grinned and rubbed one knuckle into his wet hole, easily sliding it in only to withdraw it. Naaza bit back a groan.

“How eager?” He asked again, pushing two knuckles against the reddening pucker. Naaza shook his head, still not answering, so Rajura viciously jabbed both knuckles in, making the reptilian man hiss and arch his back, head flung back.

Rajura waited for Naaza to relax again, breath steady, before he started scissoring his fingers. A third knuckle joined the first two as Rajura caught Naaza’s hips in a vice-like grip, preventing him from moving. Their skin was beginning to dry, so he nodded for Kale to get the lube form the nightstand.

“How much do you want this, Naaza?” He asked silkily, nearly purring. Kale poured a dollop of lubricant in his outstretched hand, and Rajura liberally applied it to Naaza’s hole. He smiled as three fingers disappeared with a slick sucking noise. The green-haired man still did not break Rajura’s command for silence.

“Do you want it this bad?” Rajura asked as he added a slick fourth finger, reveling in the spasm of muscles around his hand. So warm, so wet. Naaza finally released a groan as the fingers found the right spot.

Draping himself over the other man as his fingers continued to work him open wider, Rajura tried to keep his breathing even. He could feel the stickiness of where his own cock trailed along Naaza’s thigh. Kale was breathing heavily behind him.

“Ask me nicely,” he finally hissed in Naaza’s ear when he could take it no more. With a groan, Naaza froze and his hips jerked, ass spasming as his cock spit semen over the covers. 

Rajura bit the salty skin of his shoulder. Once the other man recovered his breath, the illusionist demanded again, “Ask me nicely.”

“Please,” Naaza whispered hoarsely.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Withdrawing his fingers, Rajura sat back against the pillows and headboard, pulling Naaza with him as he released the knots holding his legs. Naaza settled on Rajura’s thighs, hands sticky with his own come as he braced himself and sunk back. Rajura guided his cock into the stretched, reddened hole, sinking in to the hilt on the first thrust. He held Naaza still as he watched a bead of sweat run down the other man’s back.

“You like this,” he murmured.

“Yes,” Naaza moaned.

“You want more?”

“Oh gods, yes...”

At the wave of a hand, Kale crawled back up on the bed from where he had been watching, letting Rajura direct him. He carefully slid his leg over the illusionist’s abdomen, settling on his heels as he hovered over the two men.

“Do it,” Rajura commanded.

Holding his breath, Kale slid two fingers up into Naaza beside Rajura’s cock. The pressure increased around the illusionist and he groaned, focusing on not driving himself wildly into the heat. Naaza was panting harshly, breath coming in little gasps as Kale added another finger. When the dark-haired man judged Naaza to be ready, he fumbled for the lube, slicking himself.

He slowly worked his cock into Naaza’s already straining hole, and Rajura reached around him to hold the green-haired man in place. A high keening noise escaped Naaza’s throat, but he held onto Rajura’s legs and stretched his legs as far apart as he could. Rajura himself was trembling from the searing heat of Kale’s cock against his own, the weight of Kale’s balls resting on the base of his cock. He mouthed blindly at the skin of Kale’s back, pressing his forehead against the man’s ribs.

When Kale finally stopped moving, the three of them just held onto each other with white-knuckled grips. Slowly, Kale let his arms slide between Rajura’s elbows and his body, steadying himself on the bed. Rajura clung to Naaza’s hips but transferred his hold to Kale when Naaza leaned forward.

At the first backwards thrust of Naaza’s body, Rajura finally allowed himself to moan and the green-haired warlord picked up the pace. The two men let themselves be ridden, a tangled coil of sweaty limbs and hard muscle and scars. Broken groans were forced out of Naaza with each push, his arms shaking and threatening to collapse. They moved to the sound of flesh slapping wetly against other flesh, a chorus of moans and panting, connected in flesh as well as spirit.

Kale was the first to lose it, back going taut as a bowstring as his body clenched and he spilled himself into Naaza, adding to the slickness. As his diminishing cock slipped out, he settled back further on his heels and reached around the other man’s waist. Rajura was panting harshly, sweat dripping in his eyes as Kale shifted away from him. The noise of Kale jerking Naaza off, combined with the sudden absence of heavy pressure made his gut clench and his cock spurt. His came for the second time that night and fell back against the pillows, watching the play of muscles in Kale’s back almost detachedly as Naaza climaxed again with a hoarse moan.

Naaza sank onto the mattress with quivering limbs, the abused and gaping pucker of his ass revealed as Kale left the bed. Rajura ran his finger through the leaking fluid and Naaza growled back at him. Laughing, the illusionist tugged on him half-heartedly until the warlord was sprawled across his chest.

“We should tie you up more often,” Rajura murmured into his hair.

“Don’t count on it,” Naaza frowned into his arm pit. His breathing started to even out, but he still mumbled, “Happy birthday, asshole.”

“Hn.” Rajura rolled his eye, and snorted. Stupid custom. He didn’t believe in keeping track of the years anymore.

Kale returned from the bathroom with a warm washcloth and shared a smirk with Rajura over their dozing comrade. Then the Warlord of Darkness started languidly wiping them down like a common servant.

So maybe, Rajura had to admit, _maybe_ the occasion did have its perks...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr


End file.
